The Origins
by Quidditch
Summary: Why is Voldermort after Harry anyway? And what do his eyes and his mother got to do with it?


THE ORIGINS

The Origins

** **

** **

Disclaimer:Characters, Hogwarts, places, and spells belong to JKR, but the ideas are mostly mine.

A/N:This is basically the story of _why_ Voldermort is after Harry and what Lily and his eyes have to do with it all.This story is going to range through various time periods from before Lily's birth, to Lily's time in Hogwarts, then to Harry's fifth year.Good luck following it!Huge thank yous to my beta-readers, Yolanda, Anne, and Elanor Gamgee!

Prologue

Grindelwald was in control of everything.The people of the world were clutched between his five bony, slender fingers.And when he wanted them to suffer, all he had to do was tighten his grip.It was a tough time for the average witch or wizard, not knowing what was to become of them, forever fearing walking into a dark house to find your loved ones brutally murdered.There was no _Avada Kedavra in those days.Killing was done slowly, painfully._

And he knew that he was not immortal.No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was just a mere mortal, like those he killed.He knew that one day there would be someone more powerful than he who would set out to defeat him.He didn't know when, and he didn't know who, but he knew that he would want someone to succeed him.So he secured a way, whereby even if he were gone, he would have an heir who would share his powers.He told only his most trusted followers, knowing they would complete the job once he was gone. 

What he did not count on though, was that in 1945, after he had been defeated by a wizard more powerful than he, his followers would be punished too.Some were sent to Azkaban, some were killed; others denied any connection to him, and returned to a normal life.There was a young wizard, who had been loyal to Grindelwald, even as a young boy in school.He decided that he would be the one to use the spells to ensure an heir of Grindelwald.Twenty-five years after Grindelwald's defeat, this young man decided to finish Grindelwald's quest, to make him an heir with the power.The results were tremendous.

*

Tom Riddle was traveling around Europe, trying to find the most powerful witches he could.He'd infect them with Grindelwald's spell, wait for nine months and would check the results.Nine spells had been cast and these spells had produced three witches, four wizards, none of them holding the power.Tom was getting frustrated.

It was nearly midnight on a stormy evening in October.He had no place to stay.He was in the Muggle world.Walking along the path, he noticed a light on up ahead.Excited, he quickened his pace.The building housed an old pub, but obviously, from the noise inside, it was still in use.He creaked open the door to tremendous laughter.Stepping inside the frame he saw a small room, lit dimly only by the fire and the candles set out on each table.The whole pub was crowded around a man, who seemed to be telling a funny tale.A girl with a forest green dress covered by an apron turned towards Tom once she heard the door creak shut.She smiled immediately, a smile that lit up her eyes and her face.She was an Irish girl.It was evident by her bouncing, red curls and her wide, blue eyes.

"Evening to yeh, would you like anything to drink?"She smiled warmly, and he stepped closer to her.Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were rosy.

"Just any sort of ale."

"Comin' right up."He found an empty table towards the back of the room and sat, surveying the Muggles in the room.Many were obviously drunk, laughing loudly.As one man with a beard told a joke, Tom laughed silently at the punch line.It'd been a long time since he'd been around people, Muggles even.When the girl brought him his glass, she sat across from him.

"Yeh're not from around here, are yeh?"

"No," he said softly, smiling at her."Just passing through.

"And why would that be?"

"On my way to London."

"Yeh've got a journey up ahead."

"That I do."

"Got a name?"

"Tom.How 'bout yours?"

She blushed slightly, then said, "I'm Daisy."

"Well, Daisy, it's nice to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too, Tom."They sat and chatted for a while, drinking countless tankards full of ale, until each was rather noticeably drunk.Soon, they were the only two left in the pub, the rest of the customers had left.Tom noticed Daisy look out the window at the sun peaking over the horizon, and she made a move to get up."Yeh've got a place fer the night?"Tom just shook his head no, although he truly wasn't sure if he knew what she'd asked."Well then, yeh can stay in the spare room.I'll go make up the bed."She stumbled towards a door in the back and went through, holding a candle in her hand for light.

Tom sat for fifteen minutes, and only when he felt himself falling asleep did he decide to jerk himself awake and find Daisy.He teetered in the doorframe for a minute, then called out to Daisy, standing in the pitch dark, not knowing where to go.

"In here!" she called out, barely audible.He faltered for a moment, then continued on.He reached for a door, through which a small beam of light was radiating.He stepped into the light and saw Daisy fumbling with bed sheets.Her red curls had fallen loose, as the light and shadows from the candle danced across her face, red from all the liquor.He felt a longing to run his hands through her hair and down her back.He walked into the room, suddenly more aware of his desires.She turned as she heard him enter, and giggled at the look of concentration on his face.

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her close to him."Tom…" she gasped, but it was just as his mouth enveloped hers.He could taste the alcohol on her tongue, and as their lips caressed he felt a shock of energy run through him.He managed, somehow, to pull her even closer to him, as his hands reached behind to the fastenings of her dress.He undid them easily, surprising even himself at how sober his mind was.She slipped out of the dress and grabbed his shirt, unfastening his buttons.He watched her hands, as they shook and fumbled over each one.She pulled open his shirt and ran her fingers frantically up his chest.He felt shivers run through his spine, and found that he was leading her to the bed.They lay as one, cushioning each other's fall.Daisy ran fingers through his long hair as he explored the curves in her neck.

They made love that night and fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, in each others' arms.The next morning, a pounding headache and a tickling on the stomach woke Tom.

*

"Good morning," Daisy whispered to him.She closed her eyes and kissed him.But he didn't return the kiss."What's the matter….what's wrong?" she questioned him breathlessly.Then she saw a gleam in his eyes that scared her, although she didn't know why."Tom, Tom, what's going on?"Daisy felt very cold and exposed and found that she was searching for something to cover herself up.

"You're a beautiful girl, Daisy."She smiled at that.

"Thank you, Tom, now, c'mere," she said, beckoning with her arms extended.

"But you're a Muggle.A retched Muggle!"

"Tom, what in the world is a Muggle?"But he refused to answer and continued to study her.Frightened, she stood and pushed him off of her, trying to collect her clothing.

"Oh no you don't," he grunted, grabbing her arm and swinging her back onto the bed.He swung his legs on either side of her, pushing her torso on the bed and holding her down."Retched Muggle," and he spit on her."But Grindelwald won't mind.An heir's an heir."And then he muttered words that she didn't understand, something…Latin maybe?All she could remember later was hearing those words, feeling the hard, wooden object pushing into her abdomen, and then feeling as though a train had hit her.She blacked out.

When she returned to consciousness, she was alone in the room.She sat silent, wondering if it all really had happened.The headache that was throbbing behind her eyes did not help the situation.She lay back against the pillow and cried.For five minutes, the silent tears poured down her cheeks.When she felt hollow inside, she stopped her crying and began to get dressed.She pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them in the garbage.She didn't want any reminder.Her life returned to normal after that.She never told anyone about the passionate night she had shared with the stranger.She put it out of her mind.

It was only two months later that she even thought about it again.She cried herself to sleep that night, not wanting to believe.This couldn't be happening to her. The next morning, it took all the courage that she could muster to go to the breakfast table.As her family's heads were bent in thanks, she surveyed her father's expression, wondering how he would react.She barely ate any of the porridge that had been prepared.She just wanted to get it over with.

Before her father left for work, she managed to pull him and her mother aside."We need to talk."

"Daisy, I'll be late for work."

"Daddy, please.Now."Knowing the urgent tone of her voice, he complied and allowed himself to be led into the family parlor."Mum and Dad…" Daisy struggled to hold the tears from leaking out."I don't know what ter say.I'll just say it then.I'm…God, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," gasped her mother, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Daisy!" her father yelled.Daisy allowed the sob to escape from her lips."Yer…pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she yelled, sinking to her knees in front of his feet.He seemed surprised by her reaction, and didn't move, until he pushed her away.

"Get off, _whore." _

"Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!" she cried groveling at his feet.

"I will not allow a whore in my household.Go pack yer things, yer leavin'."Daisy sat, crying for a moment."_Go."She pleaded to her mother, who averted her eyes."Mama, Mama.Please Mama, make him see.Make him see, Mama; don't make me leave, Mama…Mama."She grabbed her mother's hand.From behind, her father struck her in the head. _

"Don't you touch your mother.She raised you and you go out and disrespect her.Leave._Now."Finally doing as she was told, Daisy ran from the room in tears._

*

"John," said her mother, suddenly bursting into tears, pleading to his turned back."Don't make her leave.We'll hide it, pretend its ours."He turned around on her and peered angrily into her eyes.

"No baby of a whore's will ever be ours."With that, he whipped around and walked from the room.

*

Daisy was in the bedroom that she shared with her two sisters, Lily and Petunia, packing a potato sack with all her belongings in the world.Once she finished, she went out to the kitchen where her sisters, only two and four were still finishing their breakfasts.She kissed them each on their foreheads, her tears dripping on to their faces.Her tears were contagious, as they also began to cry.

"Daisy," they called after her, "Daisy, where are you going?"She didn't trust herself to speak. She tried to hold back her sobs, but as she closed the front door, she broke down in tears, leaning against the door for support.

She walked that day; how far and how long, she would never remember.She walked until her eyes began to close, and when they did, she just lay beside the nearest tree and slept. As the first beams of sunlight peaked over the horizon, Daisy didn't move.She felt she had nowhere to be, she no longer had a purpose in life.Finally, after two days next to that tree, and forty-eight hours of thinking about the unbornchild inside her, Daisy was up, preparing to fight her way back into the world.

Through the nine months of her pregnancy, she worked odd jobs.She slept at the pub (but never in the room she'd shared with Tom), and her stomach jut out more and 

more.For some reason, drunk men seemed to find her pregnancy attractive, and she was constantly having to deal with their harassment.They assumed that because she was a single mother, she was easy.She handled this well during the days, but when she was alone in her bed at night, she would cry.She cried for her family, cried for herself, and cried for the baby that would soon be brought into her hell of a world.

One such night, soon after she'd fallen asleep, Daisy woke suddenly.There was a pain like she'd never felt.She grabbed at her abdomen, gasping.With a cry, she realized the truth.As quickly as she could, she grabbed her dressing robe and ran for the doctor's house.She reached his door twenty minutes later and pounded loudly, waiting for him to wake.When the door finally opened, she screamed and collapsed to the floor.

She must have regained consciousness later and given birth to the baby, but she didn't remember.All she knew was that when she woke the next morning, the sun was peering through the curtains into her eyes.She was in a large bed, dressed in a white nightgown that was not her own.As she tried to recollect what had happened, she heard a soft cry at the end of the bed.She crawled her way down and peered over the chestnut footboard.In a small cradle, dressed in white, was the prettiest little baby she'd ever seen.As Daisy's eyes filled with tears, she reached down to the baby, scooped her up, and cradled her in her arms.The baby stopped crying and peered up at her.With the smallest of smiles, the tiny child yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Baby doll, look at yer tiny hands," Daisy cooed.With the slightest creak in the door, the doctor's wife entered.

"Oh, you're awake.Did she wake you?" 

"No.Oh goodness, Louise, a baby girl?"Louise nodded."My baby girl."Louise smiled fondly at Daisy.

"Yes she is, and you've got to give her a good name."Daisy thought for a moment, and then she knew.

"My sisters, Lily and Petunia.I'll name you after them.Lily, my baby Lily."She pulled Lily up to her chest and rocked her back and forth."Louise? Do you know what today's date is?"

"It's July 31st, Daisy." 

"July 31st, Happy Birthday Lily." 

*

The first few weeks were tough for the new, small family.Soon, Daisy fell into a routine at the pub, although she was struggling to feed herself.She would have to steal scraps from the plates of the customers, just to take an edge off her hunger.It wasn't until little Lily was almost two that things drastically changed for Daisy. 

Working in the pub, trying to convince the last few drunks to leave, she saw a man stumble in and collapse on the step.Daisy was wary of the stranger, but she helped him into a bed, and slowly he began to recuperate.Through weeks of nurturing, Daisy nursed the stranger back to health.Once he was able to sit in his bed, Lily would come in during the day and play games with the man, and he would tell her stories of far away lands.Daisy and the man, Jack Evans, became friends as they talked each day.

When he finally was fully healthy, Jack helped her by working in the pub.The customers began to enjoy his company as well, inviting him to listen in on their stories and jokes.Some days, he would disappear right before suppertime, and would return with a basket full of food for Daisy, Lily, and himself.He was becoming part of Daisy and Lily's everyday life.

Jack and Daisy became close friends, talking in the pub, waiting for the room to clear.As they separated towards their respective bedrooms, he always kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight Daisy, tomorrow's another day that we'll finish like this."It always made her smile.One night was slightly different.Rather than kissing Daisy's head, Jack tilted her head towards his and kissed her lips.She stepped back, slightly surprised, but then smiled and stepped forward for another kiss.This was their new nightly ritual.

One morning, when three-year-old Lily ran into his bedroom just as she always did, the bed was made, the room was cleaned, and all evidence that a man had ever lived there was gone.Lily screamed and looked under the bed for her friend.She ran to her mother's room, crying.

"Mummy!Mummy!Jack's gone, Mummy!He's disappeared-ed.Mummy!Where is he?Mummy, I miss him!"She jumped into her mother's arms, as Daisy tried to soothe her.She herself was startled, but tried not to let it show.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll be back."But she wasn't so sure herself.And he didn't come back.Months later, Daisy was working in the pub, trying to convince the last few drunks to leave, when the door swung open to reveal Jack, looking exhausted.Daisy cried out his name and ran to him.She swung her arms around him totally relieved.

"Daisy, Daisy," he whispered into her hair as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Jack!Where did you go?Why did you leave us?"He slowly dropped her to her feet. 

"I had to think about things; about my life and how it has changed ever since I came here.Daisy, come sit down."He led her to the nearest empty table."Daisy, I loved my time here.I love you, and I love Lily, and I think…" He paused for a second."I think we should get married."

Daisy covered her mouth in shock and her eyes filled with tears.She shook her head in disbelief.Jack's smile faded."Well, if you don't want to…." His voice drifted off.

"Oh Jack, no!That's not what I meant.Of course!Of course, of course, of course!I would love to marry you!"He beamed at her, as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.He grabbed her left hand, pulled it down towards him, and slid on her ring finger a very small, but still beautiful, diamond ring.

Both Jack and Daisy slept in Daisy's room that night and when Lily came in the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised.She jumped up into the bed with them, burrowing under the covers between them.The new couple smiled at each other.

"Lily, baby, how would you like to have a daddy?" Daisy asked the young girl.

"No!" Lily cried, surprising both Jack and Daisy.Lily suddenly twisted to grab Jack's arm."I don't wanna daddy!I want Jack!"Daisy's eyes sparkled with her smile.

"Well, what if Jack was your daddy?"Daisy asked, with the air of one making a bargain.

"That'd be the bestest."

"It's settled then," Jack said in a resolute tone, "I'm your new Daddy."

"Hi Daddy," Lily whispered, as she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

This new family built a life for themselves, opening their own pub.They thrived healthily, and at four, Lily became a big sister to baby Petunia.The sisters got along well as they were growing up.They went to school and had friends there, but at home, it was mainly only the two playing games of make believe in the attic.They often got in trouble, though.Petunia had broken her wrist more than once, while Lily had had some nasty bruises on her knees.But everyone was happy, and supposedly, they lived happily ever after.

One day towards the end of June changed the supposed happily ever after ending for the Evans family.The four were sitting at breakfast, as they always did, praying thanks for their meal, when suddenly a scratching noise was heard on the window.Seven-year-old Petunia jumped from her seat and ran towards the noise.

"Petunia, come in here and sit down!"

"Mummy, there's a huge birdie outside."

"Petunia, we've talked about yer lyin'."

"I'm not, Mummy, come look."Exasperated, Daisy stood and walked to the family room where her daughter was standing.She gasped as she saw a large brown owl tapping on the window."Jack!Jack, get in here!"Jack ran in from the kitchen."Jack, the owl's _tappin'.Yeh don't suppose…"_

"Petunia, open the window," he interrupted her.Petunia pulled the 

latch and the window burst open.The large owl flew into the kitchen.Jack and Daisy just looked at each other as Lily shrieked.They ran to the kitchen as fast as they could, worried.But her shrieks were not from fright, in fact, they were shrieks of joy and disbelief.She was holding a white piece of parchment, which she looked up from as her parents entered the room.

"Mummy, Daddy, I'm a _witch!"Jack burst out laughing._

"Sweetheart, you're not that horrible!"

"Not like that, like-" she waved her arms around and shouted nonsense words as if to prove her point, "that."

"Lily, those sorts of witches aren't real.They're just in the story books."

"Nuh-uh."Little Petunia stepped up."She is too.I saw her do stuff.She just blinked her eyes twice and two dolls jumped into her arms."With those words, Daisy looked at Lily in alarm.

"Now, Lily," she said slowly, "Yeh shouldn' trick yer sister like that.It's not fair to her.Now she's got her hopes all up."

"Mama," said Lily, with the air of one explaining something complicated to a toddler, "I am so a witch.Look at what the owl brought me.From the witch school.It says I gotta go."

Jack grabbed the paper with alarm."The owl brought it?" he asked before reading it.

"Yup.Go on, read it."Daisy looked over Jack's shoulder as they both read the parchment.They looked at each other questioningly.Should they believe it?The outside was addressed:

Miss L. Evans

The bedroom shared with her sister

12 Krelborn Ln

County Cork

Ireland

Jack and Daisy shared a surprised look, then turned towards the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

ofWITCHCRAFT andWIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

_ _

"Daddy, what's it say?" asked Petunia, pulling her father's trouser leg.

"Nothing sweetheart," he reassured her."Why don't you go up to your room?Lily will be up soon."Petunia, looking very put out, stormed her way up the steps to her bedroom."Now, Lily.You can't expect us to believe this trickery.What in the world are you writing?" he asked, seeing her scribbling.

"My reply for the owl," Lily said matter-of-factly as she pointed to the owl sitting on the kitchen windowsill.Daisy shrieked her surprise as she noticed the owl was still there. Lily walked over to the bird and handed it the note.It immediately flew for the window that remained open in the family room.Daisy waved her hand helplessly towards it, as if trying to stop it, then pleaded to Jack with her eyes.

"All right, that's enough young lady!This nonsense is over!Clean up the breakfast dishes, then go and get your chores done."But Daisy gasped at the end of his sentence.As Lily blinked her eyes four times, all the silverware the family had used jumped up into her hand."Well…." sputtered Jack, "Maybe it's not complete nonsense."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy!" Lily yelled, wrapping her arms around his waist."Look! They gave us directions to get to the stores to buy the stuff.It's in London.And we have to be at the train on September first.Oh Daddy, I'm so excited!I'm going to go tell 'Tunia!"

"Jack, do you really think…?" Daisy just waved her hand at the parchment he was still holding.

He shrugged his shoulders."Guess we'll see, eh?"

*

Indeed they did.Lily and her family followed the directions to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, and they found them, much to their surprise.The supplies on the list were bought (after an interesting trip to Gringotts), and Lily was prepared to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.On September first, her family traveled to King's Cross together.When they finally realized where exactly Platform Nine and Three-quarters was (they asked a family carrying a large owl with them), they stood clustered together.

Daisy kept blotting her eyes, sad that her baby would be leaving her.Petunia was jumping up and down, excited for her sister, but also jealous, and trying to take in all the sights.Jack, being the father that he was, was just trying to calm everyone's nerves.Finally, a loud whistle sounded from the train.

"Well, Mama, looks like its time for me to go."Daisy blew her nose.

"Lily?" small Petunia asked.

"What is it?"  
  


"Can I come too?"

"When you're eleven, I _promise you can be a witch too, ok?"Petunia smiled, finally satisfied."Well, goodbye everyone, have a great term, and I'll see you at Christmas!"She kissed her family good bye, causing Daisy more tears, than ran from the platform and jumped on the train, just as it began to pull away.Lily ran to the nearest compartment and stuck her head out the window._

"Goodbye!" she called, as she waved."I'll miss you!Goodbye!"And those words drifted off into the horizon with the train.

This is when Lily's life truly began.The moment her family looked as small as ants, she turned and set off to find someone to talk with.


End file.
